


[podfic] we have the chance to turn the pages over

by erica_schall



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 5x13, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Episode Tag, First Kiss, M/M, Modern Era, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erica_schall/pseuds/erica_schall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn't take Merlin long to figure out that he doesn't age the same as everyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] we have the chance to turn the pages over

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [we have the chance to turn the pages over](https://archiveofourown.org/works/611229) by [HalfFizzbin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfFizzbin/pseuds/HalfFizzbin). 



> betaed by Dodificus

  
  
cover art by cybel

Download: [mp3 (7 MB)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/122014012001.zip) or [m4b (7 MB)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/122014012002.zip)

or stream it: [here](https://app.box.com/s/cejmr1mqfxaazrtje5bj)


End file.
